


Stress Reliever

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stress Relief, Vibrators, Writing on Skin, blindfolded lance, heart shaped ball gag, leather straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Being the black paladin was something Shirogane did not choose, he took the role without complaint and did his part to guide and watch over his team.Though that is not to say that Shirogane does not have his days of annoyance.It's a good thing his blue paladin know's how to help him blow off steam...





	Stress Reliever

1...2...3

4...5..6..

7-!

Shirogane had always been told to count to ten when he was stressed, to match his breathing and allow the silent counting to calm him. The counting only caused the japanese teen more grief as the voice in his mind was constantly interrupted by the near constant bickering between the princess and Coran, neither Altean willing to submit to the possibility that perhaps their way of thinking was wrong, that perhaps the plans they have been creating for the past several hours were just unfeasible. The event resulting in Shirogane forced to sit and listen, inputting only when he could get a word edgewise in- which was not very often, to point out that there were certain tasks and hopes that his team just couldn’t meet or accomplish.

1...2..3-!

Shirogane’s gray eyes nearly flashed with his barely restrained annoyance, his legs adjusting from sitting too long, Shirogane’s joints audibly cracking when he chose to stand, resting his metal prosthetic arm just loud enough upon the table to draw Coran and Allura’s attention, a half smile upon the japanese teens lips at seeing the way they jumped and silenced.

The holographic maps continued to flicker from where they projected between the black paladin and the two Altean’s,only shutting off when Allura brought her hand down upon the table to mimic Shirogane, a silver white brow arching curiously at having been interrupted, though even she could tell the black paladin was on edge, could see the visible tension in Shirogane’s stance, the furrowing of his brow still there despite having been noticed just an hour previous. The Altean princess drew a deep breath, her pale blue eyes shutting as she allowed a moment of silence to over take them, opening them soon after hearing Coran clear his throat, the adviser standing at her side, his hands resting at his sides.

“Perhaps, this would be a good time for a break. We are doing nothing but talking in circles, and your fellow paladins would do well with a bit more training.” Allura adjusted a stray lock of her behind one of her pointed ears as she continued to look upon the paladin she had placed in charge above the other’s, her lips pursing. “You have been much too tense for the duration of our discussion, Shiro. Take a run, eat something, I can not afford to have you fall ill do to stress.”

“An hour in the pods could help with that.” Coran quipped brightly, a gloved hand moving to curl one end of his mustache, his eyes closing as he continued to speak, clearly pleased with himself. “With the help of Pidge we have been making quite a few technological advances, it’s amazing the help they have been.” 

A smile brushed upon Shirogane’s lip at the mention of the green paladin, they had always been one of his favorites- though he tried not to play favorites with his fellow team mates, it was not always easy to. To hear they were doing so well in the field they excelled at eased a bit of tension from Shirogane’s shoulders, the thought of being put back into the pods however was one he did not find himself fond of. It was no secret of the medical testings Shirogane had been subjected to during his time with the Galran’s, the mere thought of being forced back inside such a small restraining space had the paladin shaking his head opting out of the suggestion; though Shirogane had to admit, a round or two in the training hall followed by a quick meal did sound quite nice. Perhaps he would even be able to coerce Lance into joining him, the blue paladin had his own ways in going about calming him down. 

“No, thank you, I appreciate the offer.” Shirogane kept his tone polite, kept his teeth from gritting with irritation over the fact that the conversation would not fully be over, and most likely by the end of the night he would find himself once more reading star maps and playing devil's advocate over matters Allura did not seem to consider when it came to his team. “I will make sure to talk to you both later, I hope we can come to an agreement on this issue soon. Do try and remember, your highness, none of my fellow paladins I will allow to take unnecessary risks. They may be your lions, but they chose us. That means they are just as much ours as they are yours.”

He knew he had been polite in tone, but oh did his words cause the Altean princess to freeze, her eyes widening at being reminded that the paladins followed his words over hers- and oh how Shirogane’s team mates were loyal, each holding him to be their leader over Allura, a fact he could not help but be silently smug about. Leaving the two Alteans to continue speaking amongst themselves Shirogane headed out from the room used for strategic planning, heading straight for the training hall; Shirogane’s mind felt lighter after having left the room, though he was still tense, thoughts swirling in his mind about the future, the future not only for Voltron but for those that called out for them, all the planets and galaxies needing revolution, needing their desperate freedoms return- it was a lot to have on his shoulders. He was only nineteen for crying out loud, and already he had a tuft of white hair!

Using the time it took to walk through the castle halls Shirogane noticed a distinct lack of sound coming from the opened door way leading to the room that served as a shared living space; it was not uncommon to see the other paladins milling about in the shared space- Pidge often tucked up by either Hunks or Lance’s side whilst they tinkered, a movie often played in a language none of them could understand- which prompted Lance to come up with his own story and commentary. Passing by the empty room Shirogane chuckled at the thought, rubbing a hand through his tuft of white bangs, using his flesh hand to be scanned at the training hall door to be granted access, finding the other’s already milling about- save for the red paladin whom moved back and forth on the tips of his toes, lunging and withdrawing with the speed and grace Shirogane knew had taken years for the red paladin to master. Seeing Hunk and pidge standing by whilst Keith trained brought back the feeling of annoyance Shirogane had nearly been successful in squashing down; perhaps Allura did have a point, he needed to be a bit firmer with his fellow paladins, needed to help nudge them in the right direction of training on their own and taking initiative when it came to their further advancements. Those thoughts alone brought Shirogane’s annoyance back, his presence made known when Keith caught sight of him, ending the fight quickly with the drone to wipe the oil from his hands, a coy smirk tugging on his lips.

“Good work Keith, though try not to break the drones. We can’t keep making more, our supplies will run low and there’s not enough outposts that are willing to trade with us since our last outing.” It wasn’t a lie, the last outing the team had spent together out on the outpost that served as the space mall for the galaxy they had previously been in ended in disaster by Lance and Keith arguing just a bit too much, their fighting alerting the authorities on the outpost just who they all were whilst Pidge made the mistake of buying a bomb she thought could be used for parts. 

It took a solid week to repair the damage in the control bay. It was the least to say Shirogane was not amused. 

“Hunk, Pidge, if you have time to watch Keith, you have time to join him.” Shirogane ignored Pidges whine of disapproval, the black paladin’s brow merely arching until Pidge reluctantly trudged over to where their training armor was kept, Shirogane’s attention turning back to Hunk, making note of the lack of the blue paladin clinging to the larger male, Shirogane’s curiosity answered by Hunk before he could speak his concern. 

“I don’t know where Lance is. He said he was busy- though he might just be napping.” Hunk fiddled with his fingers nervously, being such a close friend to Lance the yellow paladin couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty at admitting the other was most likely skipping out on training. It honestly did not take much to make Hunk spill his information, especially when it came to Shirogane,something about the black paladin simply intimidated Hunk even when he knew Shirogane would do no such thing to hurt him. “I saw him earlier this morning at breakfast, he said he was going to be busy today though.”

“He’s probably having a lady day.” Pidge’s eyes rolled behind their glasses, throwing Hunk’s helmet for the large paladin to grab. “Probably wearing that weird face cream and doing his nails. Hunk, spar with me.”

“It’s not right of him to miss training, you three continue training, i’ll go get him from his room.” Shirogane started, stopping when Keith smirked, only for his lips to straighten down once more, the red paladin summoning his sword. “Keith, do you know something we don’t?”

“Only that Lance isn’t in his room.” The red paladin shrugged, charging forward once a replacement drone was summoned, using the training as an excuse not to tell Shirogane where Lance was.

To know that Keith was not only okay with Lance skipping practice, but covering up for him was a strange notion to the black paladin, whatever Lance was up to must have been important or else Keith would have been the first one to harp to Shirogane about Lance getting out of practice, demanding Shirogane go drag Lance down to the training halls. 

Shaking his head to clear out the thoughts mixing in with his previous frustrations Shirogane slipped into his routine, his galran prosthetic beginning to glow a soft purple as he fought alongside his fellow paladins, his frustrations only serving to fuel him each time he looked over to his fellow paladins in their training, made aware each time that Lance was not with them, unable to hear the pulses of Lance’s gun- why was Keith covering for Lance?

It didn’t make any sense! 

 

By the time Shirogane had ran through his routine and coerced Pidge and Hunk to run a few maze runs, Shirogane was finally at the point in considering cornering Keith and demanding to know where Lance was. Shirogane was stressed from the discussions with Allura, and that only grew at seeing that the blue paladin had not been sighted at all during the impromptu training session but also the fact that Keith- the paladin he had come to view as a brother and had told him near everything, was keeping the fact of where his blue paladin- where his boyfriend was!

“Keith, I know you are aware of where Lance has been today, where is he?” Shirogane finally managed to catch up to the red paladin, following Keith from the training halls down towards the shared showers, the black paladin noting with confusion that Hunk and Pidge no longer followed them, having near vanished the moment Shirogane declared training over. 

Keith said not a word to Shirogane as he slipped into the large bathing chamber’s, a entry room serving as a changing space, separated by the actual showers with long curtains. In silence Keith merely ignored Shirogane’s questioning as he stripped himself down, tucking his armor away to raise a black brow at the japanese teen, arms soon crossed over Keith’s chance, mimicking one of Shirogane’s many unamused looks. 

“How should I know where Lance is? I’m not his boyfriend.” Keith huffed, reaching for a towel that he wrapped around his waist to offer himself just a bit of modesty, a smirk soon stretching on the corner of his lips, the red paladin’s head tilting. “You seem stressed today, Shiro. Maybe you should go to your room, unwind, might help get the stick out of your ass.” 

Taken aback by the insult Shirogane felt color rush to his cheeks, of course he knew he was stressed, had been for weeks, strung out each day thinner, and thinner until he feared breaking, but to be spoken to in such a way, by Keith no less, did nothing but grate on his nerves. With arms crossed Shirogane’s eyes narrowed, his foot tapping as he tried to count again, tried to keep calm despite the sudden urge to want to shake the other, to have Keith tell him what he wanted to know- because god damnit Shirogane was tired of not being treated like the leader he tried to cast himself to be. He had to show Allura he had everything under control or else he would never hear the end of it. 

Purplish black eyes blinked in confusion at the way Shirogane’s face darkened, having seen the way Shirogane’s gray eyes darkened into violet like slits, the black paladins fists clenched tightly. Stepping back subconsciously Keith brought his hands up to show his palms, to show Shirogane he was not trying to challenge him. “Hey- Shiro, calm down, it’s okay, I was just joking about the stick thing. You really need to go to your room, trust me, you will feel much better, I know what with the empire breathing down our backs and you having to deal with Allura can be frustrating, but trust me, going to your room is exactly what you need.” 

Had Shirogane been at his tipping point for annoyance the black paladin would have refused, would have ground his heels into the floor and demand for Keith to tell him what was going on, to explain as to where Lance was, and yet Shirogane couldn’t deny the fact that he was beginning to tire, a dull ache having started in his upper back from sitting so tensley, the idea of taking a shower discarded when Keith stepped forward, placing his hands upon Shirogane’s shoulder whilst he physically guided Shirogane towards the door, urging softly for him to leave, to unwind, that everything would be better later.

Shirogane hoped so. 

 

The black paladin had promised Keith he would head to his room, but first he checked in on Lance’s room, to see just incase the other’s had been wrong on Lance’s location. Turning on the lights Shirogane glanced about the room- Lance’s room was well maintained, though always somehow had a feeling of ‘home’, perhaps it was the way Lance left just a few wrinkles on the bed or the pictures and trinkets Lance had collected since their time in space, whatever the reason was, Shirogane always felt at ease in Lance’s room over his own. Often time heading to Lance’s room to lay with the other, whether it be for the mere comfort of having Lance by his side or whether it was to have a source of warmth curled up against Shirogane as he drifted to sleep, a proven way he found to keep the nightmares at bay. 

Finding Lance not to be found in his room or in the partial bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, Shirogane began the long trek to his own room, finding that with each step he took, the more his annoyance grew.

What if Lance wasn’t in Shirogane’s room like keith hinted at?

What if Lance was avoiding him?

Had Shirogane done something wrong? Had he forgotten something important? Surely he hadn’t; yes it was true Shirogane had been much more   
preoccupied with creating plans of attack with Allura, and yes he had been a bit short with Lance, but it was never exactly aimed at the other, in fact, as much as Shirogane tried to keep his temper under wraps, he had his moments of losing his temper when it came to any of his fellow paladins. 

The thoughts continued to swirl in Shirogane’s mind as he continued to walk towards his room on the far side of the castle, the flesh of his hand placed upon the scanner by his bedroom door when he arrived, stepping into his room only when the door slid open with a hiss, revealing a darkened room. A fact Shirogane found curious as his lights were set to turn on whenever he entered. With the door closing suddenly behind him Shirogane felt suddenly on edge, unable to see much of his room in the dark, able to make out only a form of a body on his bed, a gentle, almost panting like breathing catching his attention.

“Lance? Lance i’m turning on the light.” Shirogane pressed his hand upon the light switch, stopping when he heard no answer from the person on his bed, Shirogane’s muscles tensing- they had not yet attacked, nor did they identify themselves, there was still a chance that the person on his bed wasn’t Lance… no! He needed to stop that way of thinking. He would have surely been attacked if it had been anyone else besides Lance. Flipping on the light Shirogane raised his Galran arm up in a striking motion only to quickly freeze at the sight before him, and oh what a sight it was. 

Lance was sitting up above the covers and bedspread, his back elevated up by the various pillows on Shirogane’s bed as well as a few rolled up towels; Lance’s arms were carefully tied up at the wrists, held up and above his head and attached to the wall by black leather straps, successfully keeping the blue paladin’s arms from moving. Lance’s face was covered by sweat soaked bangs, a thick black strip of fabric tied over his eyes, effectively blinding him, Lance’s mouth kept open by a blue heart shaped gag, a single whole in the middle to allow Lance the option to breath through his mouth should he choose. Dribbled down his chin was what Shirogane assumed to be excess saliva from having his mouth open for who knew how long; Shirogane’s mouth practically watered at the sight, his gaze sweeping down to see that Lance was devoid of a shirt and pants, the blue paladin wearing a pair of sheer silk blue panties adorned and outlined with black lace and a single bow in the front. A wet spot was evident, staining the silk from where Lance’s cock pressed against the restraining material, the silk near ripping from how tented Lance had caused it to be; much like the blue paladin’s wrists, Lance’s legs were bent and tied to remain so by thick leather straps, kept spread by a simple metal bar- Shirogane had no idea where the panties or leather came from, neither how Lance got a hold of a harness bar- he would make sure to ask about it later.

Much later.

Stepping closer to Lance’s restrained body Shirogane’s eyes widened at the sight of a thin blue cord that extended from underneath one of the leg restraints and up to Lance’s groin, running just underneath the panties, the near silent buzzing more prominent when Shirogane approached, able to see now the miniscule shaking and rocking of Lance’s hips, nearly still by the restraints and bar. Crudely written on Lance’s spread thighs were the word’s ‘Stress Reliever’. 

“Lance?” Reaching out Shirogane slowly stroked a cool to the touch prosthetic finger to Lance’s left cheek, watching as Lance visibly shivered and lent his head as forward as he could to motion for Shirogane to cup his cheek, Lance’s face nuzzling and pressing against the compliant hand. “Fuck, Lance, how long have you been like this, baby blue? Hours? Nod your head if I can keep touching you.”

Lance’s head physically nodded against Shirogane’s hand, a smile stretching wide on the black paladin’s lips, taking hold of a folded up piece of paper, a note written neatly on it in red ink. 

 

'You have been much too stressed lately, take your time, enjoy yourself and get rid of your frustrations. Quick shaking of the head means no, and if removing ball gag, safe word is Voltron. Be as rough as you want, he can take it. 

Feel better soon,  
-Keith and Lance'

 

“Been conspiring with Keith, I see.” Shirogane murmured, flicking the note to the side, Shirogane stepping back to watch Lance rock and writhe slightly before him, aware just how beautiful, just how at home Lance looked tied up, word’s written sloppily on his thighs like a whore- his whore, he was Shirogane’s, and the black paladin was most happy to know that. Shirogane removed his shirt in haste, after all, it was most rude to leave his present waiting for him too long, it was not every day he was given this opportunity, and really, he was more stressed than what was considered healthy. He was surprised he didn’t have more white hair than the tuft he had. 

“Have I ever told you how much you surprise me? How, even after I think I know everything about you, your mannerisms, your way of making people relax, you still surprise me.” Shirogane spoke whilst he carefully removed his belt, working down his dark blue jeans, watching Lance’s head tilt, the other clearly listening to the material being moved. Stepping out of the pants and briefs Shirogane discarded them to the side and moved to get onto the bed, kneeling down between Lance’s thighs as much as the restraining bar would allow, fingers brushing over the cool leather that kept Lance’s legs bent, fingers slowly trailing and tracing the crudely written words, Shirogane’s grin widening at the way Lance’s legs trembled and his cock visibly twitch underneath the silk of his panties. “Tied up like a present, like a cheap toy, all for me.” 

Chuckling at Lance’s muffled whine Shirogane slipped his fingers down Lance’s thighs and slowly tugged the wired control out from under Lance’s restraint, giving the knob a ‘careless’ flick, Lance’s body surging forward at the sudden vibration intensity. 

“Don’t worry Lance, you can take it. After all, you missed training today,” at seeing Lance’s body stiffen Shirogane merely continued to speak, tucking the controller back down underneath the leather straps. “It doesn’t matter that you were in here waiting for me, you still should have been in practice, so for that, this will be your punishment. But you can take it, can’t you baby blue? Or have i not been training you enough, have you not been learning? You know i am growing tired of having to remind you of training.” Arching his back Shirogane pressed forward, allowing his lips to press and glide against Lance’s bare neck, his tongue soon flicking out to taste the skin, tasting the salt from the tan skin, Shirogane’s teeth soon latching on, feeling Lance surging forward at the sudden pain that intermixed with his pleasure. Suckling the skin Shirogane kept his eyes open to watch for signs of Lance wanting him to stop, his teeth slowly releasing their hold on the skin before moving down to another spot, biting just as hard, tongue tracing over the captured flesh. “I despise being the leader at times, Lance, having to watch over all of you, keeping you all properly trained and on schedule- and you, you my baby blue just love to press my buttons. To see how far you can push me, think of this as my way of punishing you, for all the times you missed practice or were late- not being where you were supposed to be!”

A strangled gasp tore from Lance’s full mouth, the blue paladin’s eyes closed tight behind his blindfold as he felt- oh how everything was more intense with his vision temporarily impaired- Shirogane biting onto his right collarbone, feeling both cool metallic and flesh fingers groping and kneading at his chest roughly, thumbing soon at his sensitive nipples. Had Lance not been wearing the gag he would have weakly argued, would have apologized for each time he was late to training or not there when Shirogane told him to keep with the team, Lance knew he was a stressor in Shirogane's life, even if he was the black paladin’s boyfriend. Lance shivered at feeling Shirogane’s hot, wet mouth engulf his right nipple, lips sucking and teeth nipping greedily, his other temporarily forgotten as Shirogane teased mercilessly. Lance could barely swallow the mouthful of saliva he knew to be collecting from having his mouth continuously open, could feel a bit dribble from the corners of his lips, near gagging Lance’s eyes widened from behind the blindfold at feeling Shirogane’s mouth switch positions on his chest, feeling teeth enclose around the previously forgotten nipple as a hand swooped down to cup and stroke at his silk restrained cock. 

“Do i need to put you on a leash when we go out? Keep you locked to my side since you can’t keep in place? Or perhaps you should stay back at the castle until you can learn to listen!” Shirogane hissed, dragging his tongue flatly against the bitten stub, soon kissing the red tinged skin. “I do what I can to keep you all in line, and still I feel you all don’t listen to me, am I not right for the job? Are you all more loyal to Allura than to me?” Shirogane asked, giving Lance’s silk encased cock a squeeze, swiping the pad of his thumb over where he knew the tip was, a smirk tugging on Shirogane’s lips at the choked sound Lance made, most likely trying to speak about how he was wrong, how they were loyal to him,and only him. The thought made Shirogane growl, his mouth once again latching to Lance’s chest, his fingers stroking down the silk encased cock, aware that with each stroke downwards Lance’s cock twitched and leaked more of the staining pre-cum. “You are being so good for me, baby blue. So good, you want to be good, you want to make my life easier, such a good boy, Lance.” 

Pulling his lips off the sensitive nipple Shirogane blew a cool breath of air against the wetted and bitten skin, turning his attention down lower, kissing down Lance’s lean belly, until Shirogane kissed down to Lance’s hips. With nimble fingers Shirogane undid the locking mechanism on the bar, placing the thin metal to the side as he watched Lance’s legs beginning to tremble, coming together only to be stopped by Shirogane’s growl and hands spreading them back. “No, Lance, keep them spread. I didn’t say you could close your legs. Or do you want me to raise the dial again?” Seeing Lance’s head shake Shirogane chuckled, rewarding Lance with a kiss to his thigh. “I’m going to rip off these panties Lance, I don’t know where you got them, don’t know where you have been hiding them, but i’m going to rip them off and take out that vibrater, got it? And when it’s out i’m going to make you fall apart. After all, you are my stress reliever, are you not? A toy for me to use, to fuck until my tension leaves my bones, until I have no use for you. Such a good boy, keeping still, if only you can be this good all the time.”

Licking his thumb Shirogane hitched it up under the thin elastic band of Lance’s panties and tugged hard, pulling back the material until he heard the resounding Whap of the elastic breaking, heard Lance’s muffled cry of surprise. Wasting no time Shirogane began to tear at the fabric down the sides, watching the fine silk rip until they were ruined, watching the way Lance’s cock bounced at finally being freed of its silky confines, pre-cum dribbling heavily down his shaft. Slipping the damaged fabric out from under him,Shirogane gazed to where the cord led, noting the beginning of a small vibrater visible from around Lance’s twitching hole, a smirk on Shirogane’s lips appearing as he slowly reached the end of it, giving the vibrating plastic a flick before working it inside of Lance deeper, watching the tan skinned teen for his reaction. True to Shirogane’s expectations Lance’s head moved back whilst his hands twitched in their restraints, the blue paladin’s hips bucking once Shirogane began to tease him, pumping the vibrater in and out of him, never fully pulling it out whilst he pressed his lips to Lance’s hips, giving the tender flesh there a hard bite. 

“Do you like this, baby blue? Not feeling any control over your body? That’s how i feel whenever you all push me, as if you want me to snap at all of you all. It’s not nice being powerless and toyed with, is it, baby blue?” Shirogane growled as he gave Lance’s other hip the same treatment,pulling the vibrator fully out without warning. “The things I do for all of you, for this team, and what do I get? I had to skip breakfast and lunch this morning to work on Voltron, and where were you Lance? Were you in here, bound up so pretty with that vibrator inside you? Must be nice to be able to do what you want, Lance, not to have to worry about leading the team. Because I’ll lead you, is that it?”

A muffled sob tore from Lance when the vibrator had been torn from him, his thighs shaking at feeling Shirogane’s teeth biting along the inner skin, almost afraid of the black paladin biting him elsewhere. That was until Lance felt Shirogane remove the dial from underneath the leather and promptly discarded the switched off toy; hands moving up Lance’s body, fingers soon stroking and kneading at Lance’s chest. Lance wanted the gag off, to beg for Shirogane’s forgiveness, to tell him he would personally do better, to help the team out more, anything to help Shirogane no longer being stressed. He knew Shirogane did the best he could- he knew and he loved the black paladin all the more for it. He wished Shirogane could be as relaxed as the rest of them, could joke with them and walk away when time was needed- but he also knew Shirogane was their leader, and sadly Lance could only be there for him when Shirogane allowed him to be. 

“I’m going to fuck you Lance, going to show you just how pent up i have been all day, forced to listen to Allura’s arguing and hearing about how we are not a good enough team- how I am not a good enough leader!” Shirogane snarled, moving over Lance, using his knee to tap Lance’s thigh, to remind Lance to keep them spread whilst Shirogane ground his own cock against Lance’s. “Going to leave the blindfold on until I am finished, however I am going to remove that ball gag, I want to hear you Lance,want to hear you cry out for me, be my good baby blue. Now, no biting.”

Lance’s head nodded eagerly at the command, his mouth opened as wide as his jaw would physically allow, feeling the ball gag press deeper into his mouth whilst Shirogane fiddled with the back string until finally he felt fingers coerce it from his mouth, Lance’s teeth nearly clicking from his jaw shutting, lips suddenly pressed to his in a sloppy kiss, saliva dribbling down his chin. Pressing back against Shirogane’s lips Lance felt his bottom lip tugged and bitten whilst his lower body was coerced into moving, Lance’s hips tilted by Shirogane’s guiding hands until he could feel the tip of the black paladins cock slipping between his parted cheeks. Whimpering Lance’s fingers twitched and shook whilst his toes curled at the sensation of his hole being stretched- the vibrator had stretched him, however it was nowhere near as large as Shirogane’s impressive cock, his hole forced to stretch as Shirogane slipped deeper inside of him, the black paladin’s hot tongue slipping into his mouth. Allowing his tongue to be pinned underneath Shirogane’s Lance couldn’t help but whimper, feeling Shirogane pressing into him further, only stopping when he was fully sheathed, metallic and flesh fingers digging into Lance’s sore hips. 

With his tongue retracted Shirogane nibbled and tugged on lance’s bottom lip once more, his hands curling against Lance’s hips before he began to rock, allowing Lance a few moments to adjust before he began to pull back, keeping the tip of his cock nestled past Lance’s rim before thrusting his hips forward, a growl tearing from Shirogane’s throat at feeling Lance tighten around him. True to his words Shirogane began to thrust inside the liquid hot heat of Lance, gripping his hands tightly at Lance’s thighs as he surged his hips forward, at times biting at Lance’s neck or collar bone, forcing out gasps and strangled moans from the blue paladin. Feeling Lance trembling against him Shirogane couldn’t help but buck his hips faster, pressing in deeper, allowing his mind to go blank, to think nothing more of his day but rather to feel the trembling hot body against him, feeling the way Lance’s inner walls clenched around his cock, nearly keeping Shirogane from thrusting. Shirogane’s mouth pressed once more to Lance’s as the black paladin kissed the other, urging Lance open his mouth once more for Shirogane to slip his tongue inside, stroking the wet muscle with his own whilst his thrusts quickened, Lance’s hips rocking to meet each thrust Shirogane gave. 

“So tight, baby blue, must have been waiting all day for this, for me to fuck you.” Shirogane adjusted his hips, thrusting upwards sharply, a grin on his lips at feeling the way Lance trembled, the blue paladin’s mouth opening to release a loud cry, followed by gentle plea’s and murmured words, the blue paladin crying out sharply once more when Shirogane began to pound into his prostate, abusing the tight ball of nerves all the more when Lance reacted. “Maybe I should leave you tied up more oft-often, keep you chained to my bed with your pretty, long legs spread.” Shirogane growled, chuckling darkly when Lance whimpered. “Don’t like that, but baby blue, you are so perfect as my stress reliever, my beautiful little cock sleeve. Don’t you like making me happy?”

“I-I do!” Lance cried out sharply, his cock slapping his belly with the force of Shirogane’s thrusts, the blue paladin swearing and begging as he felt his prostate near painfully abused by the head of Shirogane’s cock, Lance’s eyes tearing up behind the blindfold. “Ahh- l-love making you happy Sh-Shiro!”

Stopping his hips suddenly Shirogane adjusted his hold on Lance’s legs, hitching the restrained legs upwards in order to thrust deeper, Shirogane’s lips latching onto Lance’s neck, aware of the vibrations he felt as Lance cried and moaned louder, his long legs trembling from being restrained, wishing desperately to curl them around Shirogane’s hips. At the feeling of his hair being pulled Lance whimpered, his head leaning back to expose more of his neck for the black paladin to bite, the blindfold growing wet with tears of desperation as Lance’s own cock twitched painfully, rubbed against his belly. 

“Are you going to start behaving, make it so I have one less paladin to worry about?” Shirogane growled, thrusting harder as one hand came to grip at Lance’s erected cock firmly, his thumb swiping over the slitted tip, Shirogane’s teeth biting into the flesh of Lance’s neck and his thrusts quickening when Lance did not respond. “Baby blue, do NOT make me ask again.”

“Ye-yes Shiro! I’ll be good! Please, fuck- please stroke me, please Shiro!” Lance practically sobbed, his fingers curling into his palms, unable to do anything other than beg for Shirogane to stroke him, his cock already so painfully hard. Throwing his head back Lance moaned sharply Shirogane’s name at feeling the galran prosthetic beginning to stroke up and around his cock, stroking him in time with Shirogane’s brutal thrusts, Lance’s neck surely bruised from the way Shirogane bit at him, tugging and suckling the skin much like he had done Lance’s nipples earlier. “Please Shiro- so close, please let me-”

“Not before I do, i am tired of you being greedy Lance. You will cum when I say so and not before!” Shirogane’s hand stopped, causing Lance to cry out in disappointment, Lance’s breath hitching as he felt Shirogane beginning to keep his thrusts deeper and short, his battered prostate nearly causing Lance to climax until he remembered Shirogane’s words, having to force himself not to cum until he was allowed too. 

“Good, so obedient. See, it isn’t so hard to follow my orders.” Shirogane teased with a smirk, his fingers wrapping around Lance’s cock once more, gray eyes narrowing. “I’m going to fill you up, Lance, and when you feel me finish inside you, then you may cum, but not before. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes Shiro!” Lance nodded his head frantically, moaning out at the feeling of Shirogane rutting into him deeply, nearly continuing to do so for several long moments before Lance felt the black paladin beginning to fill him, felt Shirogane’s cock twitch inside of him as sticky, hot cum began to coat and fill him, Lance’s eyes nearly rolling in their sockets at finally being able to orgasm, the hand on his cock stroking him quickly, coating itself in Lance’s cum that streaked over the fingers and his own belly, his mouth obediently opening to take in the cum messed digits, sucking them off one by one as Shirogane purred in delight. 

“So tight, such a good boy, baby blue. Just keep tight around me just a bit longer.” Shirogane urged, continuing to buck and rut inside of Lance before he found himself climaxing once more, his cock twitching as he threw his head back in delight, hands soon clamping down on Lance’s hips, his lips pressing to Lance’s. “I love you, Lance, you know I do.”

“L-l-love you too…” Lance mumbled and murmured, his breath coming out in quick pants, his legs trembling and visibly shaking once Shirogane had slipped out of him, helping Lance in sitting back up so as to keep from tugging on his straps. 

Sighing contently Shirogane looked Lance over, properly bitten and ruined with cum dribbling out of him- a sight Shirogane knew that he, and he alone was privileged to see. Though he did not keep watching for long before he slowly moved back, hushing Lance when the paladin whimpered and cried out for Shirogane not to leave him there- not wanting to be chained up to Shirogane’s bed. 

“Shh, it’s okay Lance, I’m here, i’m not going anywhere, take a deep breath.” Moving over Lance, Shirogane began the task of undoing the straps around Lance’s wrists, warning Lance before he had finished that his arms would be done, and true to Shirogane’s words, Lance’s arms were guided down and his hands held apart, Shirogane’s own fingers stroking the reddened wrists, slowly helping Lance wiggle and stretch his fingers. “Good, you are doing so well Lance. Just going to undo your legs, can you keep sitting up?”

“Y-yeah, i can.” 

The legs were much more difficult than the wrists, the buckles having been on the bottom side required Lance to maneuver and move his hips as per Shirogane’s instructions, an audible popping heard once Lance’s legs were slowly stretched out, Lance’s arms wrapping around Shirogane. 

“Hurts- did I do good Shiro? Please tell me I helped.” Lance pleaded, his voice suddenly soft, not a trace of the blue paladin’s usual smug tone or teasing, rather soft and breathy with desperation, wanting to know he had helped in relieving the other of his stress. “I- I know i can’t always help with planning, but I wanted to do something- it was stupid I know, but Keith agreed to tie me up and-”

“Lance, it was great- you were great, amazing and so well behaved.” Bringing up one of Lance’s hands to his mouth Shirogane gave the appendage a kiss at the knuckles. “You were amazing Lance, so breathtaking. Now, i’m going to remove the blindfold. Keep your eyes closed until you feel ready to open them, can you do that? And afterwards i’ll get us both something to eat.”

“Chocolate?” Lance whimpered, leaning forward for Shirogane to begin the task of removing the fabric, his eyes remaining closed as per Shirogane’s request. 

“Yes Lance, I will bring us back some chocolate. Now, stay here, no trying to get up. Just relax, i’ll be right back before you know it.”

Shirogane smiled softly at hearing Lance whisper ‘okay’, the black paladin only dressing himself in a black bathrobe before making a ‘supply run’, thankful for not having to run into Coran or Allura, or the rest of the team for that matter, bringing back wet towel and bowl of snacks- a chocolate like substance and slices of fruit, all of which Shirogane knew Lance loved.

At the black paladin’s return Shirogane noticed Lance still sitting up, the blue paladin blinking slowly, smiling softly at Shirogane’s bow and towel.

“Can i clean you up first?” Shirogane questioned, putting the bowl within Lance’s reach for him to select what he wanted, shirogane’s brow furrowing at Lance’s frown.

“I- I don’t want to cause you anymore stress Shiro- i can wash myself. Shouldn’t i be taking care of you?”

Gray eyes widened once Lance’s words clicked, Shirogane realizing what he had said clearly still sticking to Lance. “No- oh Lance, no, you are never a bother to me, or added stress. I’m sorry for venting like that, I was lost in the moment- oh no Lance, I don’t think that way atl all! If anything you know how to get me to calm down, to loosen up, and today was just a new surprise. Please, let me clean you?”

Nodding his head Lance watched as Shirogane began to slowly wash away the word’s from his thighs, the towel washing away the residue of cum from his belly and making quick work of the mess between his legs and cheeks- Lance would need a proper shower later, but for the moment Lance was content to being washed, in turn washing Shirogane back and curling up against him, thankful the leather straps and other reminders of their ‘play’ were off the bed, away from his line of vision. Selecting a piece of fruit Lance took a bite, relishing the taste, thankful to finally have something to eat as he in turn fed Shirogane, curling up against the paladins chest, fingers shakily reaching up to stroke at white bangs. 

“So, want to tell me where you got all that stuff?”

“Later...for now...just hold me, Shiro?”

“Anything for you baby blue, my pretty little stress reliever.”


End file.
